Acryllis Lyrics (Tattered and Torn)
by Dragondreamer36
Summary: Lyrics for my post-grunge, alternative metal and hard rock band! (To anyone who finds this, this isn't a story. It's a discontinuation of an old music project and the words with it, so just ignore it. Thanks.)
**Nancy Fallacy Purifies Her Poison**

Distinguished detainees, I'm your sugar-coated nightmare  
Light a candle just to switch off the battery  
I bound the pages together for the greatest of reasons  
I just smoke on a park bench and wonder what my life could be

Haunting images flashing, tidal waves of adrenaline splashing  
Searching for rainbow-colored crystals in a gold mine  
Perseverance stumbles down to its claws, penance emerging  
Wooden horses with metallic wings steer me home this time.

Doubt and deceit mold into contestants in the fight to the death  
Leaving me stained and smeared, broken and beaten  
One little glimpse of a chandelier to exfoliate the ecstasy  
A beautifully brilliant calamity victory is what I didn't wish for

Cherished adversaries, I'm your ornamented contagion  
Tempt a tidal rage and then heighten the frigidity  
It's locked in a dungeon so it won't be unleashed to populations  
I'll keep dousing my sorrows with rum and gin till I drop

* * *

 **Wasp  
**

I wave a red flag, it's called patriotic  
I inhaled sedatives and ingested narcotics  
I wore my birthday suit to feel erotic  
I ate 50 enchiladas to feel exotic

INADEQUATE  
IMPOTENT  
OBLIVION  
SCYTHE

I licked a popsicle in a snowy casket  
I diagnosed myself with a case of basket  
I threw in the towel and kicked the bucket  
I crack open the door and get showered with trinkets

SKEPTICAL  
TRESPASSING  
ODYSSEY  
DAGGER

Dynamite satellite keeps the kids wet and warm  
Plant a truth booth and grind the gutter storm  
A taste of lethal powder coaxes me to erase friends  
My cage cripples me until it tilts and bends

Betrayal of the cradle, sorry about the clots x5

* * *

 **Oxygenated Sentinel**

Memorized a million photographs  
Paralyzed a hundred epitaphs  
Faceless fathers and mothers we all once had.  
Nameless brothers and sisters that felt so good, so bad.

Revelry contraption is non-operational  
Tragedy extraction so unsusceptible  
And ecstasy only comes in illusory intervals,  
Chasing dreams and blistering from comatose shovels.

Eradicate the primitive chemicals  
Intoxicate the oxygenated sentinel  
Prioritize the humiliating pedestal  
Terrorize those who are deemed unprofessional

If life isn't fair, can't we share for just a little bit longer?  
It's a valley of volume but I think it might be worth it.  
If time is a healer, won't these scrapes and bruises of a coward flee?  
I can't believe I forgot what it is to be me.

We can't keep track of the sunny seasons,  
But it's okay for all the wrong reasons.  
I think I gave fatigue too much exposure,  
Trail off into distance, it's over.

* * *

 **Palace of Eminence (rejected track):**

( _Police reports currently reveal the location of 36 young females who all went missing 5 days ago on a Saturday night. According to preliminary observation by our local authorities, the girls were departing from a school dance when they were assaulted with gaseous sedatives and then stripped of their clothes, as proven by the stockpile of ostentatious and extravagant dresses, skirts, high heels, purses and more that were was left there. They were then dragged to an abandoned, dilapidated shack in the middle of the woods. They were discovered by a family who went out to camp in the area, and the girls were in very gruesome conditions, sustaining numerous bruises and lesions to primarily the reproductive regions of their bodies. When they were taken by ambulance to the hospital, police discovered a teenage boy, also naked, with a deranged look on his face, allegedly jumping and rolling around in his own excrement and semen. He was tranquilized and arrested on sight.)_

* * *

 **Cauldrons (rejected track):**

Vessels of multifarious varieties snuggle and trample  
The phantom absorbs these reveries in jagged charcoal  
Boiling crimsons coil and swirl with the aquatic ceruleans  
The evanescence manifests to such discolored chameleons

Perilous predicaments  
In desperate need of a fountain of riveting optimism, designed to wake myself UP!

* * *

 **A TOAST TO FREDDIE LOEU:**

My communicatory partner delights in dumpster diving.  
We met when I crawled out of the car my mom was driving.  
I'd like to be the new astronaut in town, he waves his magic wand and lessens the frown.  
I'm loyal to the peasant's crown and in irreversible buoyancy we would drown.

Rejuvenation I relinquish when I'm  
Subordination I spoil as I'm pampered in your ailments.

* * *

 **Gauntlets and Gladiators:**

I've been under the pressure of great magnitude,  
Trapped in a frightening labyrinth, but I swear I'll find my way back home.

I raised Excalibur to the lofty clouds, I endured a fortress filled with dangerous sights and sounds.  
There is no tyrant to sabotage my acrobatics, because I'm thwarting your schemes and conquering the tactics.

* * *

 **STREP THROAT (rejected song):**

V1: My head is alcohol, take a sip. My heart is a trampoline, jump and flip.  
My eyes are predators, scratch the surface. My ears are traffic lights, progress for the helpless.

Chorus: How is it so that I'm a professional ventriloquist?  
Let's travel to my cabin of karma so we can escalate.  
When did I mention I was a masochist misogynist?  
These degenerate descendants are yours to interpret and emulate.

V2: Your hair is wet cement, I'm attached. The hesitation's the burden you drag.  
My romantic rhapsody is remote control, your naked body is the checkered flag.

(Chorus)

Bridge: Alchemy continues to be the ultimate understatement x4

(Chorus)

Outro: Strep throat, strep throat, strep throat, inseminate. Strep throat, strep throat, strep throat, impregnate.  
Perfect parasites we'll become.

(The female is getting lost in the wicked and/or sinister thoughts and comments from the male's cerebral cortex, like the way alcohol tricks and lures you into its grasp)

(The heart is constantly pumping blood, so it moves back and forth frequently. This relates to a trampoline and how when someone jumps and flips on it, the person doing so and the trampoline skin itself are both going up and down steadily.)

The male's eyes are searching ferociously like a predator scavenging for prey, bu

* * *

 **IMMOBILE** (rejected song):

Take your own clothes off and brush your own hair, unscrew the nuts and bolts on the wheelchair.  
A fork in the road is a dead end sign, whisper softly that I'm gonna be fine.

Chorus:  
Concoct a multi-cellular organism designed to nauseate. Possess the power to involuntarily illustrate.  
The absent camouflage of guilt and shame. Maybe I should shut up anaxdzd lose the game.

Refuse to be delusional, reject negligence. Slumber in solace, join the garbage grove.  
A sickness, a syndrome benefiting health. Disposing waste all over yourself.

(Chorus)

Arms like a lumberjack, head like a seesaw. I'd take a cliff jump over this fatal flaw.  
Saliva-stained conscience, wipe it with a cloth. The whales chomp on their banquet of anomalous sloth.

(Chorus x2)

Outro: I can glow, I can glow, I can glow x2  
Harvest me, molest me, jeopardize frontier.

* * *

 **TARTURUS CALLED, IT WANTS ITS BUTCHERY BACK** (rejected song):


End file.
